Hidden in the Darkness
by Hollow-Death
Summary: What if Naruto was believed to have died with the fourth Hokage during the invasion of kyuubi, but actually managed to survive and after 12 long years he suddenly appears. What led him back to konoha? Will anyone find out his true identity?


Naruto

Hidden in the darkness

Rating: PG-13 (Rating just to be safe) sorry folks no yaoi this time round

Summary: What if Naruto was believed to have died with the fourth Hokage during the invasion of kyuubi, but actuallymanaged to survive; and after 12 long years he suddenly returns? Whatled him back to Konoha? Will anyone find out his true identity? What will happen next?

Author's note: The story will take place back from the beginning of the story….

Chapter 1: Returning to konoha….

'Blah'-think

"Blah"-talk

blah-change scene

It was early in the morning and the birds were chirping away. Most of the people in Konoha were sleeping very peacefully except for the few guards on duty at the gate. After a long night of , the guards were tired and sleepy, but a presence alerted them as they snapped back into attention.

Rubbing bleary eyes, they caught sight of a teen approaching the gates.

But what caught their attention was that hedid not have a headband. Cautiously, one of them went up to the teen and askedhimwherewas from, whathe was doing ousideat such an early hour.

Just then the sun came up, shining over the teen. He had long blond spiky hair that almost covered his whole face, barely hiding a pair of cool blue eyes. He wore a long, tall collared black coat over a navy blue tall collared vest. Along with black three quartered pants and fingerless gloves, he looked almost the part of a ninja.

"I belong to no country, no village, so I mean no harm, so may I have a request?" He repliedpolitely.

The guard hesitated and went over to his partner to discuss before replying, "I see, so what's your request?"

"I wish to see the Third Hokage-sama." The teen asked

Narrowing his eyes, the guard called his partner over and briefed him about the situation. After a moment's discussion, they turned back to him and nodded, "Alright, we will consider your request andcontact with the Hokage-sama if he would see you."

With that one of the guards disappears leaving only a puff of smoke.

Few minutes later

The guard came back and said

"Hokage-sama agrees to your request; however you need to surrender all your weapons to the officers at the Hokage tower. That's all I got to said."

"Thanks, I got it." The teen said

And with that he walk past the guards and went through the gate

"You know the way?" The guards shouted waving at the teen

The teen just raised and waved his right hand and walked away without turning back.

The guards just stared at each other

The teen soon reached the Hokage tower and as requested of him, he handed over the two pouches at his belt and proceeded to the hokage's office. Just as he was about to knock on the door, the door opened and atallman with a maskcovering the lower half of his face stepped out.Judging by the vest he was wearing, he was either a Chuunin or Jounin. Withthe headband covering one of his eyes, with silver gravity defying hair and seem to be a Chuunin above as he is wearing the uniform.

"You must be the person the guard mentioned just now, nice to meet you." The guy said as he reached out his hand.

As the teen gave him a lookover, headband tilted to cover an eye, silver gravity defying hair, he blurted out. "If I'm not wrong you must be Copy ninja Kakashi?"

"…Ho…how did you know?" Kakashi was taken aback and surprised, and he took back his hand knowing that the teen is not going to accept his greetings.

"Don't look down on my skills of gathering information." The teen just replied plainly.

"Hmmm…I see…oh yeah Hokage-sama is looking forward in meeting you so you better hurry up!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot…."The teen said emotionlessly.

Shrugging, Kakashi walked off, whistling a cheery tune. The teen just went in and closed the door. And there, the third hokagesat right in front of him.

Bowing in respect, he said, "Sorry to disturb you at this time of the day, hokage-sama…"

"You are forgiven." The Hokage said as he closed his report file. Then the hokage look up, then he notice that the person who is greeting him is the person the guard mention.

"Oh, nice to meet you! Have a seat." The hokage said quickly

The teen sits down.

"I heard that you would like to be a resident of our village, is that true?" the hokage continue

"Yes, hokage-sama." The teen reply

"I see, so let start with….what's your name?" the hokage asked

"Kori."The said boyreplied.

Upon hearing this, the hokage face paled

"Wh...wh …where do you come from?" the hokage asks

"I am a traveler, and I belong to no country, no village and no organization…" Kori replied firmly

"Ok…I think that's all… and all you need to do are fill in this form and summit to me tomorrow at five in the morning will that be alright?" The hokage explain as he hand over the form to Kori. Kori just nod his head in reply as he took the form.

"Lastly, today there is an examination at the academy, are you ready for that?" The hokage asked.

"Certainly." Kori reply

"The exam will start at eight in the morning, and since you are new here, I will offer you a hotel room until you are a resident of konoha, will that be alright?" The hokage asked again

"Certainly." Came the reply from Kori again

"If you got any problem you can approach me." The Hokage smile warmly as he hand over an envelope to Kori, Kori justtook it and replied, "Arigato, hokage-sama."

"You are very welcome! The keys are inside and welcome to Konoha village!" The Hokage announced and reach out a hand, this time Kori accepted the handshake.

At the hotel unit

Kori unpacked his stuff and took a short nap as the time is just five in the morning, or rather just taking a rest more to a nap.

'Hmm……….the hokage seems to notice that I am the 'Naruto'…………but he bottled it up, I think for a while I will be fine……'

At the ninja school

The test just gone pass like a breeze to him, but what annoy him was somehow the girls keep screaming none stop since he enter the room.

a few days later

Finally the day of receiving the result of both the application of visa and being with which group in terms of genin have arrived. Like what happen previously, the moment he enters there was a silence followed by an uproar of "Kori-kun!" He twitched, but he chose to ignore and spotted an empty seat, so he just settle down at that place. Kori sense someone is near, in his direction, so he look up. What he saw was a girl with pink hair, green eyes.

'Hmm…..if I am not mistaken she is Haruno Sakura' Naruto thought

"Ano…ano ne, may I seat inside?" She asked politely

"You are…..Haruno Sakura, right?" Naruto asked

"Hai! So may I…?" Sakura replied

"Sure." Kori replied coldly and let her in

Suddenly Kori felt that the air around him becomes tense then he turn around to see is all the fan girls staring and cursing Sakura.

And he looked at the other end, and he found his answer; Sasuke, 'I see… no wonder…' Kori thought as he smile silently to himself 'these people in this village seems to entertain me a lot, perhaps this will be a rather better place than the previous one, definitely a lot better…' and his expression darken as he thought of 'the previous place'

To be continued….

01 Kori: Ice in jap, but pronounce as Koori, double Os….

Elie: So, how? I know that the expression of the language is wired, demo I will try

to improve! And again, pls R&R, suggestion welcome! No Flames pls! Thanks for reading! See you guys in next chapt! XD Hope someone will really R&R. Ja ne!


End file.
